


Authors Choice

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt of Your Choice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Authors Choice

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt of Your Choice

David had known that Evan and Lieutenant Cadman were close, but he hadn't realized they were this close. He didn't read too much into how she was acting when Evan was believed dead, because she was far from the only one affected. But now, well the way Laura threw herself at him and kissed him in the middle of the Gate Room, there's no way anyone can deny the two of them are a couple. He wants to be happy for them, because they do look good together, but at the same time he feels like he's losing Evan all over again. Because while Evan's with Laura, there's no way he can be with him.


End file.
